Events
Imythess has many different events, festivals and holidays. All which are celebrated differently. Black Harvest As the heat of the summer gives way to the fall, there are undeniable changes throughout the lands of Imythess. Trees begin to drop their leaves and the once warm evenings become brisk. The ceaseless buzzing of creatures within the dense forests starts to quiet and life becomes more still. As Chaon moves into the furthest part of its orbit around its primary sun, it becomes starved for warmth and the constant replenishment of light magic. This season serves as a cold usher for the inevitable winter, a time of hardship for many. The Black Harvest signifies this transition of seasons in high spirits. Thanks to Gondraush the Fifth, the long deceased ruler of Balefire, it has become traditional to dress up in various costumes and gorge oneself of various sweets. This precedent began when Gondraush hosted an immense costume party within Balefire and inspired droves of chilled inhabitants to visit the otherwise startling city. The reason behind this party remains a mystery, as does the choice of festivities by the belated Gondraush. Some venture to guess that the strange and wild costumes were supposed to pay respect to the ability of every individual to become anything that they could dream to be. Furthermore, the sweets were to serve as a reminder that good things remained even when the world put on a dire visage. Others simply believe Gondraush had become completely mad with age but managed to put on an amazing party. Insanity is not reserved for this ancient leader alone. Perhaps one of the few remaining celebrities of the Black Harvest is simply known as Jackie. This curious merchant has become known in the farthest reaches of Imythess because of his travelling shop. While no one can claim to have seen him outside of the Black Harvest event grounds, he always appears with fresh stocks of amazing and mystical devices. While this service would not generally mark someone as insane, his prices seem impossibly low, making many wonder about his sanity. No one knows how old Jackie really is: he will not talk about it. Some wonder if there is something more to his story. During this season, when Imythess first begins to feel the loss of the light magic that usually is sent by the sun, there are more sinister changes taking place. Of particular note is the shift in equilibrium that occurs to fill this gap in Chaon’s magical auras. The darker and more devious magic seems to flood into the unused space. This marks the Black Harvest as a time of increased strength for those who wield shadowed and unholy magic. 'Jackie's Black Harvest Traveling Shop' Open: Seasonal Shop opened around Halloween. Jackie's Traveling Shop of Wondrous Goods Jackie's shop is a tall, long, wide wagon where he keeps all his things to sell when he travels. He carries stands with him; when he stops, he sets them up and brings out the goods. A striped red and white canvas covers the wagon. Beware of Jackie's dead father, a ghost that likes to play with people. He can often be seen drifting around the wagon. "Hear the crunch of leaves and Crunching of bone. The Harvest Moon shines; the stars glitter red. Tend to the sickle: Shine, Sharpen and Hone. Follow Jackie's Lantern back to his wheeled shed. It's rolled 'cross the world-its depths and its heights Finding Treats for you and Tricks for your friends. I've rummaged through Rubble for Ghoulish Delights. Come take a Peek at my prized Odds and Ends. Masks, Spells and Armor Full of Enchantments Devilish Candies as Sweet and Death's Kiss Dark, Thirsty Weapons, fine Ladies and Gents It comes down to blood no matter the practice. Black Harvest is Here. Mayhaps the End's Nigh So Come, Bring your Gold, And Buy, Buy, Buy!" -Shan Orison, renowned bard Festival of Rebirth This traditional festival surrounds an ancient ceremony that blesses Imythess with protection, prosperity, and good fortune. Each year, one city or village is gifted with the rights to hold the Festival of Rebirth. Visitors from the farthest corners of the land flock to the festival to participate in the glorious events that unfold. All races and creeds are welcome at these events so long as they hold the hope for a better future in their heart. Trouble makers are often never seen because they are removed from the location of the festival though mysterious means. The most recognizable event held during the Festival of Rebirth is the Spring Waltz. Merchants supply exotic flowers from across the realm to aid in preparations for this stunning gala of elegance and style. Each person who enters the waltz must be adorned by at least one flower to symbolize the beauty of life. This night, commoners and nobility stand equal under the shared passion for Imythess’ bountiful future. A newer but accepted practice is to adorn oneself with suits of exotic or perfectly grown flowers as a way of maintaining rank and stature. Even so, every person who steps into the dance hall feels somehow blessed for contributing their hope. The ceremony from which this festival stems is a complicated and seemingly timeless ritual meant to strengthen the magical barriers that separate Imythess from harm. Each season of rebirth, the magic that defines Imythess’ position in the planar-universe and halts the intrusion of malevolent beasts becomes spent and is reseeded in the land. The magic makes itself apparent to the world as uniquely enchanted flowers. Thus, as a new season approaches, those who walk upon Imythess are tasked with finding these sources of magic and bringing them to the festival. The Elder Druids congregate after all of the flowers have arrived and begin a long and strenuous ritual to reseat the magic in the great barrier. This festival depends entirely on the contribution of every inhabitant. Should a flower be lost or destroyed before the ceremony is completed, its magic is forever lost to the realm. Apathy of laziness causes the barrier to weaken and become less resilient to those that would wish Imythess harm. The Elder Druids, seeing the slowly creeping ignorance of their ritual spread among the cities and towns, have rekindled their fervor in spreading the knowledge of what must be done and getting everyone involved in ensuring Imythess’ existence for another year. The complex changes in magical fluxes within Imythess during this time seems to empower protective and holy magics. 'Ethel's Festival of Rebirth Shoppe' Open: Seasonal Shop opened around Easter. Midwinter Festival Midwinter Begins: December 25th (Day of Midwinter Festival) Midwinter Ends: February 25th 'Midwinter Festival History' The Midwinter Festival is a holiday so old that its meaning has become completely different amongst different cultures within Imythess, and its importance outside of Imythess has diminished. Some see the the holiday season as a focus on winter, others see it as a focus on the cycle of nature and elements, and some see it as a time of peace and balance. "Ages ago, when the gods lived in Imythess, they blessed all the lands of Chaon. As humanoid races became more skilled and knowledgeable they began to change the land. Winter had not yet been brought into existence and the land could be farmed year-round; something the humanoid races took advantage of, eventually failing to give the land time to heal. The gods kept the land healthy for years, but slowly the humanoid races began to corrupt it. One year, when the crops were almost ready, a drought spread over the land. Some believe it was caused by the gods, their anger at the people fierce for over-working the land. War erupted across the world as races tried to make sure they had enough to survive. During the war a fire was sparked, one that spread across the land and scorched the earth. The people prayed for the fire to end and it blazed for several days before the gods took action, drowning out the flames in the world's first snow storm. It was then that cycle of seasons was finally completed by winter's appearance. That is why we have a festival at the beginning of Midwinter, for that is when it all began. That is the history I know, what I have always been taught. Believe it or not, it matters little to me." -The Old Storyteller, known only as Paul 'Midwinter in all of Imythess' *'Night of the Red Rogue' : Every year during the Midwinter Festival, the legendary figure of the Red Rogue captivated the interest of the people of Taras. The Red Rogue was rumored to keep a list of good and bad deeds of the people of the city, and that his actions in a person's house depended on whether the person had been good or bad. The Red Rogue was known to slip into houses through the chimney to give wondrous gifts to those who were good of heart, but steal valuables from the stingy, the cruel, and those who dealt bad deeds. : Since the fall of city proper, the legend of the Red Rogue has spread from Taras to all parts of Imythess, following the refugees who have relocated across the continent. It is no longer certain where the real Red Rogue has made his new home. While it is believed that the true Red Rogue is currently in Cascadia, impersonators operate everywhere in Imythess. In response to the Red Rouge, the nefarious Goods Reclamation Initiative for Negation of Chaotic Hooligans (G.R.I.N.C.H.) was formed and seeks to sully the Red Rouge's name, steal the Red Rogue's gifts and to prevent the Red Rouge from stealing from those who pay well enough. 'The Ruins of an Ancient City' *'Frostfell Calling' : The remnant energy of the Black Harvest collects within the Ancient city and combines with the cold touch of Midwinter. The result is the creation of frosty undead. Some of the risen undead are intelligent and lead mindless undead packs in an assault against the life around them. If they aren't stopped, these blood-thirsty undead will press on to neighboring cities, not stopping until they are destroyed or until all life comes to an end. Even though far more undead appear that could possibly be buried in the graveyard, the undead perplex many scholars by coming out of the graveyard every year. : Frosty undead arise from the graves of the cemetery in supernaturally large numbers. It takes considerable effort and teamwork for the people of Imythess to work together and combat this deadly threat. Many think the icy undead are weak against fire, but this proves to be quite far from the truth. The icy undead are immune to the cold and absorb energy from heat around them. Empowered with both the residual energy of the Black Harvest and the power of Midwinter, these undead prove to be far more formidable than normal undead. Experienced Frostfell hunters equip themselves with holy magics and blessed weaponry that is suited for smashing and immobilizing. 'Norwood' *'Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies' : While most fairies have a spike in activity during the Black Harvest, Sugarplum fairies become active during Midwinter. The fairies are drawn to beautiful trees, even those outside of the forest. After finding a tree to their liking the fairies proceed to dance among the limbs, sweetening the dreams of any who sleep beneath the tree. Aside from sweetening dreams, their dance creates an aura of peace, making it difficult if not impossible to harm or steal from those beneath the tree. Groups who sleep under the trees find their dreams connected. Those in Norwood dress up their trees so that fairies might grace them with their presence. Those of other cultures, particularly Cascadia, have taken to this idea and bring small trees into their homes to decorate. Sugarplum fairies have been known to visit beautiful trees outside of Norwood. : Many see the fairies as a symbol of peace and joy, but there are some devious souls who desire to capture sugarplum fairies to exploit them for their special powers. Black markets pay good money for these fairies, which has attracted the attention of many trappers and hunters. Most are blissfully unaware of these dark intentions, but there are a few who take a bit of their time to protect these benign fey. 'Kellen' *'The Blazing Hearth' : Midwinter Festival is a time of appreciating the heat and flame that keeps the city's inhabitants safe and warm during the harsh cold. Most celebrating takes place in the large, well-heated village council hall so that the entire village may share their sparse resources with each other, but it is the great bonfire at night that hosts the most important tradition. Each villager tosses a representation of their baggage for the year into the fire and burns it away to start the new year fresh. 'Cascadia' *'Festival of the Clouds' : Midwinter Festival, also known as the Festival of the Clouds or the Festival of the Winds in Cascadia, is a time for celebrating the magical winds that keep them afloat in the sky amongst the divine clouds. All of Cascadia and even neighboring clouds are dressed in splendor. An aerial parade takes place each year, with all manner of airborne creatures soaring past the waterfalls in unison. There are griffins, pegasi, thunderbirds, and even drakes. 'The Deep Cities' : Midwinter Festival is a time of giving, earth, and peace. There is a heavy focus on stone, carving, and gems, but as with any Dwarven celebration, there is plenty of heavy alcohol. It is tradition to give clay toys to children, personally cut gems to friends and lumps of coal your foes, though giving is normally handled in secret. 'Striberg' : Midwinter Festival is a time for glorifying the beauty and wonder of ice and snow. This festival is the biggest of all winter festivals and features many ice and snow-related competitions and activities. 'Balefire' : Balefire does not celebrate Midwinter Festival as extensively as the rest of Imythess. Their major annual holiday is Black Harvest instead of Midwinter, and they prefer to have a special closing ceremony celebration the end of Black Harvest just before Midwinter begins.